Love Is For The Weak
by Azukka
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are finally married but they would soon learn that loving each other is not enough to keep them together. Join Hiccup and friends as they embark on a journey that circulates around a certain dagger. This story is the continuation of "Bringing Matters To Your Own Hands" read it first or you would be confused
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Hey everybody! Azukka here! This is it, the second part of my trilogy! Hope you guys enjoy it!

One more thing, if you really want to fully understand the story then go read "Bringing Matters To Your Own Hands" first since this is a continuation of that story.

**Arc: **The Traveling

**Days Given****: **30 days

"**The Traveling Part 1****"**

**AN: **First of all, let me give you guys a recap of the previous story. This is probably going to take a whole chapter but it's the least I could do to make you guys remember the good old days. The recap will be told once again by none other than the main character of this story.

Me!

Nah I'm kidding... Hiccup's going to be the one narrating...

**-Hiccup's Voice-over-**

This is Berk.

It sucks.

You know why?

Because dragons, witches and rival vikings are out to get our village. It's like every little thing we do leads to a misunderstanding that would eventually spark a war or things like that.

What?

You don't know who I am?

My mistake.

Where are my manners?

I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third...

I am the son of Stoick the Vast and Valka the dragon breeder, which was only recently known in Berk for obvious reasons.

You see, here in Berk, vikings hate dragons.

Sorry, that was an understatement...

Vikings despise dragons.

They would go out of their way just to kill one.

Sure, they do have a valid reason in doing so since dragons usually raid our food, burn our houses down and occasionally kill our fellow vikings.

It wasn't until I, Hiccup, stepped forward and did what no male viking ever did in all of history.

Seek help from a shieldmaiden known as Astrid Hofferson.

I know what you are thinking, what kind of viking would I be if seeking help from a female, let alone a novice, was the most plausible thing to do?

Well, technically, I was pretty weak.

Yep, you heard it here first.

I admitted that I was weak.

More like I was a toothpick.

Before I sought help from Astrid, I was weak.

I was worthless.

I was known as Useless, the Toothpick.

You know what was worse?

My mom was nowhere to be found.

My dad... Yep... It's best we don't go there...

Where was I?

Oh right...

I was always bullied by my cousins, Snotlout Jorgenson, and his two "friends" the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

It wasn't until I was ten years old when I went to the forest to get some healing herbs for my wounds since no one in the village would ever help me at that time when I saw Astrid training in the forest.

I was planning in walking away when I suddenly had the urge to watch her train.

Ok fine, I was observing her from atop a tree to get a good view.

It really is no wonder why the others always admired her. She was/is a killer with her axe even though she was using a smaller one when we were younger. The way she threw it before was precise. The way she throws it now is short to perfect. The only problem she has now is her size. No, her gender has nothing to do with it. I've seen bigger men cower before her and that includes me.

While Astrid was training, I was busy trying to copy her by following how her body moves. This happened for about 10 minutes when Astrid suddenly lied on her back and stared up at the sky. It was just my luck that she glanced at the tree I was on and stared directly at me in horror.

She bolted up and pointed an accusing finger at me and demanded me to tell her why I was there in the first place.

I, in standard Hiccup fashion, lost my balance and fell down on my butt, hard. As I looked up, Astrid was there staring down at me with her arms crossed over her chest while muttering that she wasn't going to ask again.

Of course, I stuttered an excuse at her about me being injured and trying to find some herbs to heal myself.

To my surprise though, her eyes widened and she suddenly focused on my body. Her eyes furrowed as she looked at my numerous wounds. She then lifted her head and focused her eyes on me.

It wasn't until a minute later when she offered her hand and told me that she would help find those herbs. I asked her why she was willing to help and she told me that she didn't want to be responsible if I died out there.

The walk was quiet since both of us were busy trying to comprehend the current situation but I could hear some words she muttered like Snotface, beat to death and making things worse. I didn't knew what she meant by those and, until to this day, I still don't want to know.

We eventually found the herbs I was looking for since Astrid had no idea what it looked like in the first place.

While Astrid was busy tending my wounds, I asked her if it was okay to watch her training session. She raised an eyebrow and asked me why and I told her that I could learn a thing or two from her. She thought about it and I could actually picture out what was running through her mind.

Before she could give me her answer, I promised her that I wouldn't be a hindrance to her training. Astrid sighed and made me promise not to tell anyone about what they were going to do and we shook hands to close the deal.

And that's how me and Astrid started getting close. I watched while she trained. It always intrigued me how fluid her movements are. Not a move wasted. Everything was accounted for. It didn't take long before I got curious enough to try and do what she did. To my embarrassment, I always ended up hurting myself. Some of the times where I make a mistake, Astrid would giggle which sounded cute and when she realized what she did, she would scowl and continue training as if it didn't happen in the first place.

Weeks past and I finally got the hang on doing what she was doing albeit a little bit different from her style since we do have different body types. Astrid was curious about this and asked me what I meant.

I explained to her but she quite didn't get all of it since there were words that I used that wasn't in her vocabulary. It was then that Astrid suddenly had a bright idea. In exchange of training me, I, in turn, would educate her, teach her everything about everything and, most of all, how to speak properly. I thought it was a good deal so we once again shook hands.

This went on for about a few weeks when one day during breakfast dad called my attention. At first I thought I was in trouble for doing something I wasn't supposed to do but instead he invited me in going hunting with him. I was pleasantly surprised. Never in my life have I ever thought that dad would finally notice me. Of course I immediately said yes without asking when and where we were going.

To my surprise, dad scheduled us to leave an hour after breakfast. I wanted to ask him why he was on such a hurry but he already gulped down his breakfast and started packing the things we need for the trip. I sighed as I lazily finished mine and thought about Astrid. Hunting trips usually lasted for about three days to a week and that meant that I wouldn't be able to see Astrid.

After packing our things, me and dad finally went out and started trekking towards the forest. Along the way there, dad told me that we wouldn't be alone in this trip and I frowned since it was rare when dad was being secretive and it usually ended in him being drunk off his butt and dancing in the house, stark naked.

It wasn't until we've reached a certain clearing when my questions had been answered. The other people dad mentioned was none other than Astrid and her father Grudge. Grudge wasn't your typical viking. He is one those vikings that can go on par with my dad in a hand-to-hand combat. I once heard a rumor that dad and Grudge were twins with different mothers. The only difference they have is that Grudge seems to be relaxed when there are no dragon attacks unlike dad who words 24/7 just to keep everything in order.

The moment I saw Astrid, I bolted towards her and bombarded her some questions on why she was doing there and she did the same to me. We both came to the conclusion that both our dads did this on purpose and we were going to use the opportunity to show off to them that we were ready to fight dragons. Astrid then boasted that this was the best idea she ever had and I had to disagree because I thought that it was both our ideas meshed together.

If we were not busy arguing, we would've noticed our dads talking behind our backs. It wasn't a little while later when dad called us so we could start walking towards the hunting grounds a mile from where we stood. While there, dad taught me the dos and don'ts in hunting. He told me that to successfully kill a giant deer, I must be both quick and quiet to not disturb it and force it to run away. It was a good thing I was good at both. During the first day, I already acquired my first kill by stabbing a buck on it's neck and cutting off it's jugular. Sure, I almost vomited but I held my ground and stood proud above my kill. It wasn't a little while later that Astrid also got her kill.

Dad volunteered in carrying the buck I killed since I was obviously not able to carry it because of the sheer size of it. It was a good thing to because the sight of the blood dripping from the carcass unnerved me. When we finally got to where Astrid and Grudge were, the moment she saw me she ran towards me and started telling me how she killed it. I might not have told her yet but I found it cute how she reacted to it. Not the killing part but the part where she proved that she was good enough to kill it.

We lasted for about a week before our dads decided that we already hunted enough to last us a few weeks.

The moment we stepped into the village and I was left to my own devices, Snotlout and the others surrounded me and started beating me again. Everything was back to normal except for one small exception, I was faking the whole being beaten up. The moment they all left, Astrid walked towards me and asked if I was alright. Then afterwards she punched me saying demanding me why I didn't fight back. I told her that I want to have the element of surprise and when the time comes, I would make Snotlout make a fool out of himself when I overpower him.

Astrid sighed and thought that I was being childish and started dragging me towards the village shaman, Acne, to be healed. I tried to resist her but she was just too strong for me, it should be noted that at this point Astrid was physically stronger than me.

As we arrived at Acne's hut, Astrid refused to knock on the door since she didn't want to disturb her if she was sleeping. I told her that she should do it since it was her idea but she retorted by saying that it was my fault since I let Snotlout and the others beat me up. We would've continued to argue but the door suddenly opened with an irritated old woman behind it.

Acne ushered us to get in and asked us why we disturbed her. Astrid _kindly _told her the events that happened to me and me being an idiot. Acne sighed as she grab hold of my face and took a closer look. A second later, Acne started acting weird. Her eyes dilated while she started muttering some incomprehensible words and treating my wounds.

Me and Astrid looked at each other and it was Astrid who snapped her out of her trance-like stare as I walked back. Acne blinked her eyes and stared dumbly at the two of us and told us that she was done with my treatment. With nothing to do about it, me and Astrid left her hut.

Things were pretty normal for the next couple of weeks. I helped Gobber in the forge while Astrid did her chores and when our breaks would come me and Astrid would continue training secretly in our secret area of the forest. And in between, I would be once again be beaten up by my cousin and the Thorston twins only this time Astrid did intervene and beat the living shit out of Snotlout and leaving in a huff. Ruffnut looked at me and, in a rare moment, actually talked to me and asked if I knew what happened.

I just told her the truth and said that I had no idea what was running through Astrid's head at that time. Ruffnut accepted my answer by shrugging and pulled his brother with her to do something else since Snotlout was preoccupied at the moment.

As I made my way towards our training area, I can't help but think that the next major thing that would happen would play a great part in my life.

**AN:** Well... Here's part 1 guys! Enjoy and Review!


	2. The Traveling Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Sigh... It's good to write again but I already have other obligations to occupy my time, *Cough* Dota 2 *Cough*, and alas I don't have much time in writing a chapter anymore... Please be patient with me guys...

**Additional AN:** Guys! I'm sorry! I know most of you look forward but I'm sorry to say that I'm currently addicted to Dota 2 and I can't stop playing it! Not to mention that I also go to the gym everyday and get home exhausted beyond known reasons XD

**Arc: **The Traveling

**Days Given****: **30 days

"**The Traveling Part 2****"**

As I made my way towards our training area, I can't help but think that the next major thing that would happen would play a great part in my life.

As I arrived at the training area, I saw Astrid there sitting and sharpening her two-sided axe that Grudge gave her after their first hunting trip. It should be known that not once have I bested Astrid in a fight. To make everything worse, she was staring directly at me.

I greeted her with a stutter and she didn't reply. This continued for a few grueling minutes before she dropped her axe and walked directly towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. What I didn't expect then was for her to grab me by my tunic and kiss me on the cheek.

As I opened my eyes and stared at her, I could feel my cheeks burning and Astrid had a similar look on her face. I asked her why she did it and she told me that it was because I stood up like a man when I thought she was going to punch me.

Feeling confident with myself, I asked her if what she thought of us. She didn't quite get it so I elaborated by pointing to myself then at her multiple times. Astrid's eyes widened when she finally realized what I meant. She started hyperventilating and I couldn't help but feel stupid since I thought I pretty much ruined my chances with her. While I was distracted in self pity, Astrid once again grab hold of my tunic and pulled me down to whisper on my ear.

She told me that she really did want to but she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship and once again kissed me on the cheek. I really didn't know what happened next since I still felt like I was in Valhalla and I was only snapped out of it when Astrid waved her hand in front of my face and laughing at it.

A few hours later after training, me and dad were eating dinner that he cooked when called me. I was still out of it since I couldn't get my mind out of the fact that Astrid wanted to be in a relationship with me. Dad asked me what I thought of Astrid and just like that, I was back to daydreaming about her. I couldn't remember anything else until I woke up the next morning.

Things went pretty much normal after that certain incident and I was pretty sure it would stay that way for a long time. It was another fine day in Berk where vikings did vikings things. Men were working, women were doing chores, children were playing and Astrid and Ruffnut were stitching and laughing under a tree.

Wait, what?

I actually rubbed my eyes to check if I was seeing things or not. Right in front of me, Astrid had a peaceful look on her face. Usually she would either had a mischievous one or a determined one. Never had I see her where she would have a relaxed one. She looked at me, probably sensing someone staring at her and I, in standard Hiccup fashion mind you, blushed and turned my head away from the two. Ruffnut started laughing and since I didn't want to get involved, I walked away.

I didn't know what they were talking about and I didn't have the gall to know because I might regret it in the end.

Yep, things were much the same as always. Nothing new actually.

Except for the fact when the next day arrived, dragons attacked Berk during dawn while most of the people were asleep. It started when a fireball blazed from the air towards a house and blowing its roof away. I actually jumped from surprise and decided to do what I do best. Help Gobber in the forge.

As I went inside, Gobber was already there handing swords, axes, armors and other things that the defending vikings needed. From the looks of things, Gobber didn't need me so I decided that maybe it was time for me to show them what I got. Like always, Gobber stopped me before I could go out.

I told him that I could be of help but he still doubted me. He mocked me saying that I couldn't lift an axe so I showed him that I lifting one was not a problem for me. He huffed and told me that I wasn't able to lift an axe with a shield which once again I proved him wrong when I lifted bot easily. He furrowed his brow before releasing a sigh and telling me that we were going to have a long talk about my hidden strength and why I haven't used it in the forge to help with things.

I was about to argue about privacy when an idea struck me. I looked towards one of my currently made inventions and decided to test it out that morning. I pushed the giant contraption outside the forge and I sighed in relief since the vikings and dragons were ignoring me. It was then that I thanked all that was holy that I was viewed as Useless.

I pushed the contraption up a hill so that I would get a good vantage point when I would try to hit my target. I stayed for a few minutes waiting for the one dragon that could possibly change the view of the others of me. Not that I need to be recognized but for the fact that I would be able to talk with Astrid in public without anyone questioning my motives.

As I was focusing on finding my target, I saw a dark silhouette passed by a house and blasted a house with it's fire. I followed it's movements and aimed accordingly. I was about to fire my boa when I heard a very familiar scream from below. I don't know how I've heard it but I guess I was just lucky at that time since it was Astrid who screamed. I looked towards the source of the scream and sure enough, Astrid was being cornered by a deadly nadder.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and jumped from the hill I stood at. I ran as fast as my feet could take me towards Astrid. To my horror though, I knew that I couldn't reach her in time so my mind began it's work in overdrive. That was when I saw someone beside me throw a spear towards a gronkle. Time seemed to slowdown as I watched the deadly nadder rear it's head, about to pounce on Astrid.

My hand subconsciously reached for the flying spear and as I grabbed it, the momentum forced me to spin around and then threw the spear towards the nadder. As the spear flew through the air, the nadder was able to see it but was not able to evade on time since the spear pierced itself in its eye. With a might roar, the nadder thrashed around for a bit before flapping it's wings and flying away as soon as possible.

It was then I realized that the other dragons were already leaving so I sighed in relief since I pretty much saved Astrid's life back there. I then walked towards her shaking form and then crouched in front of her. After asking if she was ok, instead of answering, she launched herself to me and cried on the crook of my neck. It was then I realized how terrified she was from what happened. This was actually the first time Astrid cried in front of everyone she knew.

As she sobbed, dad's voice boomed nearby demanding to know what was happening at that moment. He pushed his way in to the crowd then fixed his gaze at us. I didn't notice at first since I was technically busy soothing the love of my life at the moment. Dad eventually approached us and then told me to not make a scene anymore. I was about to make a sarcastic remark when I saw that he was smiling. Then it became serious again when he told me and Astrid to meet him in the house at afternoon.

As since started to go back to normal, I remembered that I left my boa launcher at the top of the hill and I decided to return it to the forge. Astrid went with me since she didn't have anything better to do. When we got there, I noticed that the boa that was installed on the launcher was gone. Someone must've fired it. I knew that getting it back was a waste but then again it was the only one I got that could fit the machine. So I asked Astrid if she would accompany me in getting it back.

She shrugged and said that it was no problem. I thought that finding a single boa would be that easy but it proved to be more difficult than we thought. We spent two hours in the forest crossing out trees in the map I drew just to find my stupid boa. Astrid was starting to complain about being tired and wanted to go back to sleep. I was going to agree with her when I noticed that a giant branch was on the ground. I knew that it fell recently since it wasn't there yesterday so me and Astrid followed the trail of fallen branches to a clearing. There, on the middle of the clearing, was a downed dragon.

Not just any dragon though. This dragon had black scales, had a neck as thick as its head and it was smaller than a nadder but bigger than a gronkle. This dragon was known as the legendary night fury. Nobody has ever seen one up close, let alone subdued. Astrid suggested that we should tell everyone that we were the one caught the legendary dragon but I refused her offer. As much as I wanted to be recognized by the villagers, it still seemed wrong that I would receive the credit for what someone else did.

Astrid sighed and said that I was probably right and then asked what we were going to do with the dragon. I, of course, suggested that we release it. Astrid thought that I was crazy. Technically, so did I but I wouldn't leave this poor defenseless dragong to fend for itself in the middle of a forest. So I cut it ropes, hoping that it was still unconscious, but right after I was able to cut the rope, it pounced on me.

Astrid shouted my name but didn't move since she was probably afraid in making sudden movements. The fury stared heatedly at me and I could've sworn that it was looking deep into my soul. Just as Astrid was about to pounce on it, it shrieked in front of my face and ran away.

I shakily stood up and stared at the direction it went. Astrid then rushed towards me and started shaking me like crazy going on and on about not being a maiden or something before I passed out.

**AN:** Wew... I feel ashamed... It took me a week just to post this very short chapter... No cookie for me! Enjoy and Review!


	3. The Traveling Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Guys... I know I said that I won't stop writing fanfics until I finish this trilogy but... But NOTHING! I don't want to be like the others! I'm gonna publish a new chapter every week if I could help it!

UGH! I blame dota and boxing for this! Why did I have to get addicted to both while having a job?! Anywhoo... Enjoy!

**Arc: **The Traveling

**Days Given****: **30 days

"**The Traveling Part 3****"**

**-Hiccup's POV-**

I didn't know what happened next. When I woke up, I knew I wasn't in the forest anymore because I was currently staring up at the ceiling. I heard Astrid talk to me on the side of my bed. I asked her how long I was out and she told me that it was about an hour or two. She then told me to get ready and we should go downstairs because she remembered that my dad wanted to talk to us.

I nodded my head and stood from my bed. As we went downstairs, I could hear dad talking to someone but I couldn't quite hear it since the voice was muffled. After going down, I finally saw the person dad was talking to, it was Grudge, aka Astrid's dad.

Astrid raised an eyebrow and asked her father what she was doing at my house and he said that he was also there to tell them the news that Stoick was going to say. Me and Astrid looked at each other confusingly and I was about to question my dad when Gobber suddenly barged in the house.

Dad asked what he was doing there and Gobber answered that he was there to make sure that both of our dads wouldn't mess it up. Dad sighed and then tried to explain to us what the deal was. Too bad that he was stuttering all the time and ended up telling us that we were going to be starting our dragon training tomorrow. I would've shouted in excitement because the adults finally recognized us as worthy in fighting with dragons but when I saw Grudge and Gobber facepalmed I knew something was wrong.

It was when Gobber threatened dad that he was going to tell me and Astrid the news did I see something new. Dad paled and shouted hysterically at Gobber. He said something about him starting a war when he opened his mouth. Dad then turned to me and Astrid and gave us the harshest glare ever. He then told us in a commanding voice that me and Astrid would be married in three days.

Obviously, silence followed and was broken by Gobber who made a failed attempt in lighting up the mood. I, in another standard Hiccup manner, graciously fell down to unconsciousness while I heard Astrid call my name for the second time that day.

As I woke up from my bed, again, I could feel someone rubbing my cheek. I knew it as Astrid since she was the only one who touched me on the face sans dad and Gobber. I told her how crazy the whole situation and she snorted in amusement.

To my confusion, Astrid suddenly looked down and told me that she wasn't ready to get married yet. She didn't want to offend but she said that she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. I mentally sighed in relief. I thought I was the only one who was afraid of the marriage thing. I told her that we could talk some sense to our fathers and tell them to postpone the wedding to a later date. Astrid nodded and suddenly launched herself and hugged me while mumbling a sorry. I chuckled and mentally told myself that girls were weird.

Our moment was interrupted though when there was a knock on my door and dad's head peeked inside. He fully went in and looked sheepish. The reason why he was like this was because he wanted to apologize for the mix up of dates. Me and Astrid weren't going to get married in three days after all. Instead it would be in three months.

I sighed in relief and thanked my dad for telling us and since he looked like he was uncomfortable with the whole situation he hurriedly left. I smiled at Astrid and told her that we were safe for the moment since their wedding date has been moved. Astrid, on the other hand, looked like she was on the verge of tears. This shocked me once again because this was the second time that day that she shed tears. I did what I knew to do in this current situation and hugged her.

I was whispering soothing words at her while rubbing her back. She eventually pulled away and asked me if I loved her. I looked at her confusingly. I was about to ask her what she meant but she started crying again. I decided to tell her the truth. Of course, she wasn't convinced and asked me why I was happy that we weren't marrying and I told her that it was because they were now able to prepare for it. Astrid saw my point and agreed with me.

I suddenly had the urge to ask her the same question if she loved me. She smiled sweetly at me and leaned forward to peck me on the lips. She asked me if that answered my question but I told her that it wasn't clear enough. She giggled and hugged me and finally told me that she loved me too.

Three days passed since our dads told me and Astrid about the news and I just woke up from a well rested sleep. The sun was currently rising and I had to get ready before Astrid arrives. Oh yeah, that day was the start of dragon training. I need to up my game so that I can prove to my dad that I can take care of myself. Too bad he wasn't at home at the moment since he and the others left two days ago to find the dragon's nest in Hel's gate.

I looked at my reflection and noticed that I was actually gaining some muscle. I just didn't notice since I always wore baggy clothes so that Snotlout's punches wouldn't hurt so much. I decided to wear some armor to better protect myself from the coming training and then wore my long sleeves because of habit. I then went down stairs to pick a suitable weapon to bring with me during training. After a few minutes, I decided that I would bring the two swords I made a few weeks ago.

Me and Astrid learned during our training that I was left handed but was also efficient with my right hand so we tried to see if I could use two swords at the same time and surprisingly I could.

When I was about to go out, there was a knock on the door. Raising my brow since I couldn't think of anyone visiting me that early in the morning, I opened the door and was greeted with a grinning Astrid while she gave me a one arm hug.

I looked over at her and, unsurprisingly, she was still wearing her usual clothes sans the spikes on her wrist which made her look more intimidating than usual. I groaned and added the spiked wrist guards to my list of "Things Astrid could hurt Hiccup with _Accidentally_". The first on the list were actually her fists, closely followed by the blunt side of her axe. I shivered when I remembered when she dropped the axe on my... You know what I mean.

Astrid waved at my face since I was daydreaming, again, and told me that we should be going to the arena so we wouldn't be late. I agreed with her but I didn't move from my spot since I was still feel a little bit of soreness below my waist. Astrid sighed and grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the arena.

While walking there, we realized that people were giving us looks. No, not those ones where they would give me looks of disgusts, more like surprise and... pride?

I instantly paled when a thought struck to me. What if dad already told everyone of the upcoming wedding?! Actually, it wasn't that surprising after all. There were multiple incidents where Stoick would start spewing out random facts when drunk.

I was snapped from my thoughts when a random viking approached us. I thought he was going to belittle me since that was what everyone did to me for the past fifteen years of my life. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating with the fifteen years thing but let's just say that people pick on me since I was allowed to walk outside the house alone.

The viking then sputtered something about wishing us luck during the dragon training which caught us in surprise. Before we could reply, he briskly walked away and Astrid said that it was weird. I couldn't say it any better myself.

We started walking again and along away another viking approached us only this time this guy was drunk. The drunk gave me a tired look and slug his beefy arm over my shoulder and looked towards Astrid and wished her luck since I was going to be part of dragon training.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at the drunkard and asked why she needed luck in the first place. If there was one thing Astrid didn't like and it was when people underestimated her. The drunkard snorted and said that I was going to be there and he also heard rumors about me almost killing a dragon so it was no competition who was going to lead the teens and he walked away sluggishly.

Astrid couldn't stop thinking about what the drunkard said and she huffed saying that we were a team and we would own this training together which I wholeheartedly agreed with since she was right.

When we arrived at the dragon arena, Ruffnut called Astrid over and since she was still holding my hand, I was also forced to go with her. Standing next to her was obviously her brother, Tuffnut, who Astrid loves to call Tuffbut, Snotlout, who was busy admiring his muscles and once again refusing to use his brain, and Fishlegs, who looked like he was about to pee himself. I mean I would too if I wasn't ready for this. Me and Astrid didn't train all those years for nothing.

Snotlout glanced towards us and groaned. I smiled inwardly since I was going to show him who was the bigger viking and I'm not talking metaphorically. Snotlout asked if who invited me and it was Gobber who answered him. He told the other teens about the nadder I speared. Snotlout laughed and asked if Gobber was serious or not and Gobber responded by motioning to Astrid.

Astrid shrugged and told them that without me there then she would've been dead. Not the way I would say it but it did get the right reactions from them. The other teens were gaping at me and I just put up a front and yawned then asked Gobber when we would start since I was getting bored standing there.

Gobber shook his head in amusement at Hiccup's dry humor and motioned all of them to enter the arena as the vikings guarding the gate closed it. Gobber then explained to us about the current situation in their village and among other things.

After explaining the rules, Gobber went up to the stands and released the gronkle on us. We reacted quickly and scattered to avoid the incoming dragon. While sitting on the stands, Gobber asked us what we needed asap. I said we needed a doctor and Astrid laughed at it. Fishlegs said plus five speed. Astrid shook her head at our answers and decided to tell gobber the correct one. A shield.

Gobber nodded and motioned us towards the shield rack. While the rest of us went to the rack, Astrid went the other way. Gobber shouted at her for not following instructions but I internally smirked since I already knew what she was doing. When I arrived at the rack, the first thing I did was take a shield and threw it across the stadium towards the gonker. When the shield went above the dragon, Snotlout sarcastically congratulating me for that throw. I smiled smugly at him and pointed behind the gronkle where Astrid was standing and she caught it in her hand.

I took another shield from the rack and ran towards the dragon while Astrid was busy distracting it. I called the attention of the gronkle by shouting at it then me and Astrid started running circles around the gronkle, confusing it. Withouth warning, Astrid changed course towards the gronkle and bashed her shield on the dragon's head. I followed it up by hitting the blunt side of my sword on it's head. The gronkle, probably exhausted from running in circles, collapsed on the ground and gazed at me. I would've struck down at it but something stopped me. Gobber shouted at me for not finishing it but I didn't listen. Instead, I looked at Astrid and she shook her head, telling me that she knew what I was thinking. I then turned my head towards the gronkle and told it that I don't kill captured dragons because it was not worth it before walking away from it.

Gobber demanded my why I didn't finish the dragon and I just told him that what's the point in killing a captured dragon. It was just like hunting cattle. Gobber obviously didn't understand my logic so he just shook his head and left.

Astrid stood next to me and told me that I did the right thing. I smiled back at her while giving her hand a squeeze. Since training was done earlier than expected, Astrid asked me what we were going to do for the rest of the day. I told her that we should continue our training and I also told her that I found a new place where we could train since the old one was smaller than we remembered.

She raised an eyebrow and asked me where we would be training. I smiled at her and told her that our new training area would be the cove.

**AN:** Done and done! Enjoy and Review!


	4. The Traveling Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own httyd.

**AN:** Well damn... I now got Sims 4 which means I can only update in the weekends XD I'm so sorry guys! I didn't mean it to be this way! I swear! Please forgive me!

Guys... One more thing... If there is by chance that I wouldn't be able to update then it's because I'm working on my other fanfic "Avatar:Legend of the Black Lotus".

I created that story last year and I left it hanging so I want to finish it. Also, I need to keep my mind off HTTYD for a while since this was the only story running through my head for the past 5 months.

I hope you guys understand.

**Arc: **The Traveling

**Days Given****: **30 days

"**The Traveling Part 4****"**

**-Hiccup's POV-**

Astrid asked me why I picked the cove. It was pretty simple really. It was spacious enough for us to do various stunts and there was also a lake there we could learn a thing or two about swimming. Not to mention that it was far from the village so it was secluded and the vegetation around it helped it conceal itself.

Astrid was still not convinced though since there were other places like that near Berk. I mentally chuckled to myself since without even knowing, Astrid became very sharp. The one thing that finally got her to agree was when I told her that someone would be training us. Someone not in the village. I really loved the look of surprise on her face when I said that and this only heightened my excitement in showing her what I discovered.

I wished that I had something to get Astrid's face on some kind of wood because the look on Astrid's face was priceless when I showed her the night fury we encountered the other day inside the cove. It was currently struggling trying to get out but for some stranger reason, it couldn't. I told her that I accidentally found the dragon the other day when I was walking around the woods. She asked me why I didn't tell her and I said that I wanted to surprise her.

We shared a laughed and I asked her what we were going to have to do to make the dragon help us. She called me insane since I clearly forgotten about our early encounter with the dragon. I pleaded with her, telling her that we could try to reason with it and she conceded and promised that if something bad happened to us, she would do worse to me. I knew that she was serious because the look in eyes was quite obvious.

Astrid nodded and said that we need to go back to the village and think of ways of how to get the dragon to help us.

While walking back, I hesitantly asked Astrid what our relationship at the moment was. Instead of giving me an answer, she giggled and said that I was totally a dork. My face fell but she continued and told me that I was her dork and nobody was taking me from her. My face grew hot from her proclamation and I asked if she meant it.

Astrid groaned and told me that the kiss she gave me a few days ago was a dead giveaway.

After we arrived in the village, I asked her if I could take her home. She responded by rolling her eyes and grabbing my hand. After dropping her off at her house, I went back to the cove and try to tame the beast in my own way. When I went near the entrance, I couldn't find the night fury anywhere so I went inside and started looking for it.

That was when I saw a giant shadow consuming mine. I turned around and was now face to face with the beast. I became nervous since any sudden movement would mean my death so I decided to take things slowly. I was planning on running to the entrance when the dragon blocked my way and growled at me. I sneered back and said that it was not so stupid after all.

The gears in my head started spinning, thinking of ways to escape this beast. I then noticed that it's body was full of scratches that it probably got from it's fall. I started walking to the side, hoping it would follow so I could run outside but it didn't budge an inch and only followed me with it's head. I then begin to wonder why didn't fly away earlier so I once again looked at it's body and then I finally saw it, one of it's tail fin was cut halfway.

I finally got my plan but it wasn't the one I wanted to do. I knew that what I'm about to do was going to haunt me for the rest of my life but surviving was my priority at the moment. I dashed at the dragon and, predictably, it lunged at me. At the last moment, I slid under it and unsheathed a dagger from my vest and just as the dragon passed me, I sliced it's already cut tail fin and it released a pain screech. I didn't stop and ran towards the exit but before I could fully get out, I heard it inhaling so I dodged to the side but my arm was caught in the blast, burning me.

I cursed as I felt the burning sensation on my arm as I trekked back to the village. I berated myself for my stupidity. Why did I went in the cove in the first place knowing the stupid lizard was there lurking around? I laughed bitterly to myself because I just grounded a wounded dragon. How could I do that? I knew it was a dragon but it was also a living being.

I needed to treat my wounds or working the next day would be a pain in the ass. My eyes widened.

Astrid!

How stupid could I be?! What if she found me wounded?! She knew of my curiosity and she also knew that I was reckless enough to do something stupid like get my way with the dragon. I needed to think of a way to make her believe that I got the wound from somewhere else like from the forge or when I was cooking in the house. I could totally go with that.

With that thought in mind, I confidently walked back to the house. Before I could enter though, someone grabbed me by the arm and turned me around and I was face to face with none other than Astrid Hofferson herself. She asked me where I had been and I answered her with a stutter. Smooth move Hiccup, she would never suspect you now.

As I gave her my excuses, she easily countered them by not seeing me in the places that I mentioned. She threatened to hurt me if I didn't tell her and I responded by telling her that she always used violence on me but she didn't react to it. A minute passed before I finally gave in and told her the truth. She let go of me and I thought I was either going to be slapped or punched but neither happened because she softly put her hand on my burned arm and asked me if it still hurt. I lied by telling her that it didn't hurt much but she didn't buy it and pinched my arm. I yelped and told her that it still hurt like Hel. She told me that I deserved what happened to me and we went inside the house to heal my wounds.

While she was tending my wounds, she asked me what happened and while I refused to tell her she warned me not to play any games and I conceded. After telling her the whole story, she asked me if there was missing part of my head because I was stupid for doing that in the first place. Then her tone changed. She pleaded with me saying that I shouldn't risk my life like that ever again. Of course I melted when I looked at her soft pleading eyes and I couldn't help but fall in love again and I promised that I wouldn't be that reckless again.

After that little moment we had, there was nothing important happening anymore so we should jump to the next day of dragon training. The next lesson Gobber would teach us would be about speed and agility and the dragon we would be training with would be with the deadly nadder. A dragon who was quick enough to run around in an enclosed space and was precised enough to shoot it's spikes at a moment's notice.

The arena was somewhat changed an we were in some kind of maze and the nadder was jumping on top of the walls. Gobber explained to us that we needed to be quicker and find the dragon's blind spot. Just as predicted, everyone scrambled to get as far away as possible from the dragon. Well... Except for me because instead of running, I went near the wall where Gobber was watching and started asking him questions about dragons and their regeneration abilities.

My musing was cut short as Astrid called my name and told me we should do "Astrid 2-7-1". It was one of those strategies we made when we were training before. "Astrid" meant that Astrid was going to make the finishing blow, "2" meant that I was going to use a weapon at it two times, "7" meant that Astrid was probably going to run towards it or run around in circles and lastly "1" meant a single attack that would deal a devastating attack on the dragon. There were other combinations but at the current situation that was our safest bet.

The shield blow that Astrid used didn't made the nadder collapse but instead forced it to retreat to the farther side of the wall, away from the both of us. I approached Astrid and gave her a confident smile while raising my hand and she responded by smiling in return and clapping my raised hand. We noticed that the others were gaping at us so we approached them to gloat at what we did. Before I could open my mouth though, Tuffnut suddenly went down on his knees and beg for forgiveness while pinching my leg.

Ruffnut pulled her twin and said that he was embarrassing her again. I then turned my gaze towards Snotlout and noticed he was glaring at me so I returned it. We had that standoff for a few seconds before Snotlout raised his hand towards me and mumbled the word truce. I smiled and accepted his hand. I really couldn't blame him for his attitude towards me. It was his father's fault after all.

Later that night, We, consisting of me, Astrid, Gobber and the other teens, were gathered around a bonfire while we were cooking our dinner of fish. While the fish was cooking, Gobber asked where Astrid went wrong during the training that morning. I expected Snotlout to say something like "anything Astrid does is perfect" or "nobody is more perfect than Astrid" or my personal favorite "if someone says Astrid is doing something wrong then we're all doing it wrong" but instead it was Astrid who answered Gobber's question.

She said that she gave me the signal too late because if I didn't act fast enough then I would've been impaled by spines. Of course I gave her my usual dry remark. Gobber nodded his head and it was quite obvious he didn't know what Astrid was talking about so he asked another question. The question was where I went wrong. Oh goody.

Once again, it was Astrid who answered his question. She said that I was not where I was supposed to be. Translation, I was slacking off and I was lucky being able to get out of the way on time or I would've died by poison. I defended myself by saying that I was busy asking Gobber some questions. Astrid was still skeptical and asked Gobber what I asked him and he told the truth like it was nothing.

After eating, Gobber stood from his spot and told us that he was going to sleep and we should catch on the dragon training by reading the book of dragons. When he left, the other teens sans Astrid were complaining about reading like it was the plague or something. Fishlegs tried to encourage the others but he only made it worse so all of them walked away and all that was left was me and Astrid.

An awkward silence ensued between us and was only broken when Astrid started the conversation but I stopped her. I thought she was going to apologize so I told her that I accepted her apology and people sometimes made mistakes. She immediately corrected me and told me that I was the one who was supposed to apologized since I made her worry. I stared dumbly at her and thought about it. She did had a point. I was once again being reckless and I did promise to her that I would be careful in what I do. So after musing about it, I apologized.

She also apologized stating that there were other ways we could've done to approach the nadder and she thought that she was reckless in making decisions. I assured her that none of it was her fault and I told her that I was the one who made a mistake. She glared at me and told me that it was her fault and not to argue with her about it. I also refused her apology since it was clear that I was the one who wasn't paying attention and we ended up arguing at who's fault it was.

Our argument escalated the point where we were now a few inches apart. Without even realizing it, we were already kissing and it lasted for almost a minute since we both needed to breathe. I cleared y throat with blush evident on my face and asked her if I could take her home. She giggled and took my hand and called me a dork. She accepted my offer if we could do what we did earlier in the near future. I could only blush and sputter nonsense while she laughed her heart out.

**AN:** Well... You guys can hope if this is the fic I'll be writing for next week XD Enjoy and Review!


	5. The After Party

**Disclaimer:** I never realized that I didn't own HTTYD... All this time I thought it was mine...

**AN:** Uhmm... I have no excuse for my tardiness! I have no one to blame but myself!

On an unrelated note, I have noticed that there are readers who are still subscribe to my previous story and I'm amazed by that... I thought that once the story would finish people would ignore it but I guess I was wrong once again XD

**Arc: **The Traveling

**Days Given****: **30 days

"**The After Party****"**

**Hiccup: **Ok... Where was I? Right, I was in the part where me and Astrid were arguing and it ended up where we...

**Author: **Uhmm... Hiccup?

**Hiccup: **Yeah?

**A: **I think it would be best to skip the whole past thing... We are pressed for time and I only have so limited time to finish this story

**H: **But... But... Where almost at the best part!

**A: **And what part is that?

**H: **We're almost at the part where I finally bonded with Toothless! You know, my best friend!

**A: **I thought Astrid was your best friend.

**H: **No, she's my wife... Well... In the future that is...

**A: **Sigh... Sorry Hiccup we can't afford to waste any more time...

**H: **Fine... I understand...

**A: **Thanks! Ok everyone! Now that me and Hiccup had finally agreed to stop with the flashbacks and go on to the current part of the story! The after wedding! Enjoy the show!

**-Current Time-**

Silence filled the area where everyone was gathered. Astrid glanced worriedly at her new husband and noticed that his left eye was twitching irregularly.

"Hiccup? Are you alright dear?" Astrid asked worriedly. _Dear? Since when do I use the word dear? _Astrid momentarily put that thought on hold since Hiccup failed to respond to her question as he started to open and close his hands.

Without warning, Hiccup bolted from the spot towards his house. Stoick, Valka and Astrid just stood there blinking their eyes as they heard some clattering sounds from the house as if Hiccup was looking for something. It took about five minutes before Hiccup walked back outside carrying something on his hand.

When he was near enough, Stoick and the others who knew about it saw that Hiccup was carrying the Dagger of Resurgence with him. He stomped back next to Astrid and slammed the dagger on the ground.

"Is this what you want?!" he shouted at the top his lungs "Here it is! Take it! I don't care anymore!"

Astrid took hold of Hiccup's shoulders and shook him "Hiccup! What's wrong? Snap out of it!"

Hiccup looked at her with tired eyes "I'm tired of it Astrid... I'm so tired of everything... First it was the Outcasts, then there was Dagur and then finally a witch popped out of nowhere and started demanding about the dagger. I don't know what to do anymore."

Astrid hugged Hiccup tightly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't worry, I'm still here with you. We can do this together... You don't have to shoulder everything. I'm here now."

Hiccup returned the hug tightly. "Thank you" he whispered repeatedly at her.

Hiccup felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up it was his father who was giving him a soft smile along with his mother. Hiccup looked towards Grudge and saw that he was smiling at him with a thumbs up. "It would be best if we continue with things. People are waiting" Stoick said with a chuckle

Hiccup smiled lightly and nodded his head. His mood was returning to what it was before the woman arrived, that is, until, Gobber opened his mouth.

"Olrayt! First the celebration then the consummation!"

Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widened at that "C-C-Consummation?" Hiccup stuttered out, completely pale "Nobody mentioned about any consummation! Dad, did you know about this?!" Hiccup really hoped that Gobber had mistaken.

Stoick scratched his head awkwardly, clearly a bad sign for Hiccup, and said "Well... It might have, sort of, slipped my mind... It's no big deal actually"

"No big deal?" Astrid scoffed "For you, that is. You guys are not the ones who are going to have to be naked infront of everyone involved with our families."

Thump.

Everyone looked down on the ground as the newly wedded husband laid there, unconscious.

Gobber scratched his chin "Well... I supposed I sholdav bin a little more careful wit me werds..."

Astrid sent him a death glare "You think..." she muttered while she knelt infront of Hiccup and put his head on her lap. She sighed as she unconsciously started playing with his hair. Hiccup was right, things were getting out of hand. And all was because of that stupid dagger. She glanced at the dagger and considered throwing it on the sea but she remembered that they still needed it to free Heather's parents and Thuggory's dad.

"Is he okay?" someone asked and when Astrid looked up, she came face-to-face with a concerned Valka.

Astrid sighed as she rolled her eyes at her husband "He's fine. He probably fainted because of the incident earlier and the news Gobber told us". Sometimes she just couldn't understand Hiccup. From able to command a whole village to attack another village to a nervous wreck who fainted on the spot.

Valka laughed lightly as she knelt next to Astrid, Stoick already left since he still had much to do for the celebration and for the upcoming consummation. Valka gave astrid an apologetic smile as she said "I'm sorry that Stoick didn't tell you two about the consummation. I know that he didn't mean to forget it. He is pretty busy with the whole wedding and house thing."

Astrid nodded "I know. Men and their projects, what are we supposed to do when they're busy with their men things?"

Valka shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes "Make sure they don't ultimately kill themselves. I swear I saved Stoick's life more times from his recklessness than from our enemies."

Astrid laughed openly at that "Hiccup also has his moments. If he uses his brain, a huge incident happens that usually affects the whole village with it."

Valka laughed softly and gave Astrid an assuring squeeze on her arm "I'm glad Hiccup has you to be by his side. If I was given the chance, I wouldn't be able to find a more perfect partner for him"

Astrid was touched. Nobody has ever complimented at her like Valka did so she did what was necessary for the situation. She reached over and hugged Valka tightly.

Astrid didn't say anything but Valka could hear the message loud and clear "You're welcome dear"

It was at that moment the two women heard a groan below them. When they looked down, the saw Hiccup flutter his eyes open and holding on to his head

"Wh-what happened?" he rasped out.

"You passed out when Gobber told us that we would perform a public consummation" Astrid said like it was the weather she was talking about

Hiccup blinked blankly at her and groaned "Why? Why do these things keep happening to us? Can't we have a normal day where everything is sunny and bright?"

Astrid shook her head playfully "Nope. That would be boring and I don't like boring stuff"

"Not to mention the heat would cause problems with the fish migrations." Fishlegs supplied as he and the other teens walked towards them. When the married couple looked at him he elaborated "Because some fish only go to places with cold weather and would place a high value in the market"

Tuffnut smacked Fishlegs on the head "You idiot! Why would fish come here when it's cold? Wouldn't they freeze because of the ice?" Someone smacked him behind "Ow! What was that for?!"

Ruffnut glared at him while she hugged Fishleg's arm "Nobody hits Fishy but me!"

Snotlout snorted "Fishy? I don't know whether to be happy for you because you because you have a girlfriend or feel sad for you because it's Ruffnut"

Ruffnut glared daggers at Snotlout "You got a problem with me, Jorgenson?"

Snotlout smiled smugly at her "Yeah I got a problem... Why did you pick him over me? All he does is spout things about dragons and other useless things"

Ruffnut would've answered him but Fishleg's beat her to it "If you put it that way Snotlout then aren't you insulting yourself?" That got the other teens' attention

Snotlout gave him a confused look "What do you mean?"

Fishlegs' smiled smug;y at him "It means that a viking like me could get a girl and a viking like you couldn't"

Silenced filled the air until it was broken by Ruffnut's laughter

Snotlout's mouth hung open and he couldn't even of anything to retort to what Fishlegs said. Tuffnut wrapped an arm around Fishlegs and said "Dude... You should do that more often! It makes you look more scarier!"

Fishlegs blushed "Thanks, I guess..."

While the teens were having a conversation, Heather and Cami were having one of their own. Thuggory wasn't currently there since he wanted to help Stoick manage the party.

"Really?!" Heather gasped "Thug used to be afraid of spiders!" she whispered to Cami so that no one heard her

Cami nodded and whispered back "Yeah... I have a feeling that he still does and is only good at hiding it from everyone"

Heather's eyes flashed as she smirked "Should we test that theory?"

Cami returned the look "I thought you'd never ask... I already have a plan in motion"

Heather clapped excitedly "Oh, oh! We should use this to our advantage and make him do stuff for us! Make him squirm and embarrass himself on public!"

Cami gasped as she grabbed Heather's hands tightly "Where have you been all my life? I never thought I'd ever see someone who thinks like me..."

While all of this was happening, Hiccup and Astrid were just listening to their friends interactions with each other. Hiccup looked towards Astrid with a raised brow "What were you saying about our life being boring?"

Astrid chuckled as she pecked Hiccup's lips "Fine, I guess with people like them around, nothing is to be expected"

Hiccup grinned and stood up, bringing Astrid with him "Glad you see it my way..."

**AN:** And thus the actual first chapter is done! Enjoy and Review!


	6. The Party Crashers

**Disclaimer:**Breaking news! Azukka doesn't really own HTYD! All this time he was faking it!

**AN:** Well... I really got nothing to say since it's been a long time since I last posted a new chapter XD

In this chapter, while Hiccup and Astrid get ready for their "alone" time, we would focus on our favorite villains!

Oh, they're not your favorite villains? Well too bad!

**Additional AN: **I'm so sorry! I know I should've posted this weeks ago but laziness hit me like a ten-ton truck! I promise to update once a week! I wish I could fulfill that promise!

**Arc: **The Traveling

**Days Given****: **30 days

"**The Party Crashers****"**

Out in the sea where everything seemed peaceful was a lone boat. Usually, boats don't travel alone because of the fear of raids but this one was different.

Instead of a standard boat this one was guarded by dragons of all things perched on every corner of the boat while the others flew overhead. It was also the size of three boats combined. Not only was it protected by dragons but with metal plating as well. Nobody knew how the thing floated with all that metal around but no one dated to question it.

Of the very front of the ship, on top of the deck, stood the most fearsome viking in the seas. He was known for many things but he was mostly known by his ruthlessness. He didn't held back. No matter how poor, rich, powerful, weak, beautiful, handsome or ugly you are, he would kill you without a second thought.

"Drago..." a young feminine voice call behind him.

Drago turned and was now face to face with a blonde blue eyed shieldmaiden.

"What is it Excellinor?" Drago asked, his voice rasped.

"Why are you even bothering in going to Outcast Island when I could just teleport there myself?" Excellinor asked with little enthusiasm and curiosity.

Drago looked back towards the sea "Because I want this plan to be executed properly. I want to be there to see how serious they are about it."

"You mean Dagur?"

Drago laughed dryly "Surprisingly not. He's one of my most loyal men. Surely he will not do anything stupid while knowing that all of _us_ would meet this day"

**- Outcast Island -**

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Fegs shouted while he was restrained by ten vikings, who by the way were having trouble restraining the giant of a viking.

"BRING IT ON WEAKLING!" Dagur taunted while Alvin held him in place, blood oozing from his mouth.

"Both of you, stop this nonsense at once!" Alvin barked

"HOW DARE HE SHOWS HIS FACE HERE AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE?!" Fegs continued to shout with venom, completely ignoring Alvin's orders.

Alvin couldn't help but sigh. This always happened when the two saw each other. There was a reason why they split up every now and then. Fine, there was a reason why they never met eye to eye after that fateful day.

**- Earlier that day -**

It was another normal day in Outcast Island.

They were currently celebrating since they were able hijack a commercial boat with over half a hundred people on board. Needless to say, they were able to stock on food for the next three months.

Alvin was ordering people around to get ready for their departure towards Berk when he heard a familiar roar. Vikings looked up at the sky trying to find the source of the roar but Alvin knew better. He focused his gaze on the sea and sure enough someone was blazing through the water.

Dagur was grinning maniacally as he made his way towards the island while riding on his sea serpent, water dragon according to him. He knew that going there alone would be stupid but he didn't care. All he wanted was having fun and he just knew where to get one.

As he landed on shore, he ran maniacally towards Alvin but something hard was blocking his way. Actually, it wasn't something but someone.

Fegs glared down on the grinning Dagur like he was the plague.

"Dagur... What are you doing here?" Fegs growled lowly. He was like a savage beast ready to pounce on it's victim the moment it made a sudden move.

Dagur continued to grin though "Why, can't a guy visit his friends?"

Fegs glare intensified and he clenched his fists. "Friends? No, acquaintances? Yes, but we were never friends"

Dagur fake pouted "Aww... I see someone is still sore from what happened... Lighten up will you? The past is in the past! Forget about it!"

Fegs was seeing red after Dagur made that declaration. "How dare you make a mockery of your own sister's death! She sacrificed her life for us and that is how you repay her! Treat her like she never existed in the first place?!"

Dagur's demeanor changed from insanity to seriousness in a flash as he focused his gaze on the ground "You think I don't care about her?" he whispered "You think that I don't know what she had done to save us all?"

Dagur then stared directly at Fegs with a very wide grin "If it wasn't for her then I would have been the one that died!" he laughed so loud that almost everyone around them stopped what they were doing and stared at him strangely "I should thank her for risking her life for me! Wait, I can't because she's dead! HAHAHAHA"

Fegs couldn't take it anymore and gave a battle cry while he lunged at Dagur.

Dagur continued laughing while he dodged the raging giant. "Hah! Is that the best you got?! I could do this all day!" he then taunted Fegs by skipping around him.

It was his mistake since he was arm's reach from the angry blonde. Fegs launched his arm directly infront of Dagur in a speed contrast of his size and grab hold of his neck.

Dagur started coughing but his smiled remained on his face while he continued taunting the blonde "Wow, if only you used that speed in saving my precious sister then she would still be around here now, would she?"

Fegs tightened his hold and punched Dagur on the face. The smaller viking was punted a few meters away and spat out a tooth from his mouth.

This was where the vikings around them intervened and grab hold of Fegs while Alvin helped Dagur stood up.

**-Back to the present-**

"Ch-chief!" one of the vikings holding Fegs grunted "I-I don't know h-how much more we c-could hold h-him!"

Alvin sighed as he looked directly at Fegs "Fegs! You know better than I do that it's useless in trying to reason with Dagur!"

Fegs turned his glare towards Alvin and they both held the staring contest for about a minute before Fegs sighed and relaxed his body, giving the other vikings a moment to breathe.

"Fine... but you better do something about that mouth of his before I really lose it" Fegs growled as he stomped away

Dagur looked at Fegs' retreating form until he was gone and looked at Alvin "Whew... that sure was close was it?"

Alvin grabbed Dagur by the collar of his shirt and growled "Listen here Dagur. How many times have I told you NOT to agitate Fegs?!"

Dagur kept grinning and shrugged his shoulders "Dunno... I lost count years ago!"

Alvin sighed as he pushed Dagur away. "You two" Alvin pointed to the two closes vikings he could see "Make sure that he stays out of trouble, got it?"

"Yes chief!" both vikings struck their chests with their fist.

Alvin sighed once more before walking away. He was looking around and was trying to find his blonde ally. He eventually found Fegs by his house, sitting on a makeshift bench. Alvin sat beside the blonde viking and sighed.

"Look... I know things are starting to go in motion but you have to get it together. You are the smartest member in our army and we need you to focus."

Fegs raised an eyebrow "Smartest? What about Drago?"

Alvin snorted "Drago? He might not act like it but he's crazier than Dagur while being drunk!"

Fegs gazed sadly on the ground "Yeah... after she died, that's when started changing..."

Alvin followed his gaze "You mean that's when everything started spiraling down."

Fegs sighed "I just wish we go back to what we were before..."

For the first time in years, Alvin smiled genuinely at Fegs "Me too Fegs but we both know that that's never going to happen. We already changed too much to return to the way our lives were..."

A horn blasted throughout the whole village, signaling everyone that _he_ has arrived.

Alvin stood from his seat and sighed "Well... Looks like he's here. We better go to the port before Dagur or he's going to do something stupid and make Drago angry at us."

Fegs was silent but he followed Alvin's lead and together they walked to the port.

While on their way there, vikings were scrambling around and getting the village ready for the arrival of their lord.

When they finally arrived at the port, Drago was already down from the giant ship he was on and stared coldly at them.

Unknown to anyone, Alvin still felt chills ran down his spine whenever Drago stared at him. His gray stony eyes were void of emotions and all he could see were suffering and regret.

"Alvin, Fegs... It's nice to see once again" Drago rasped coldly while the other two nodded in recognition. He then turned his gaze towards Dagur who had star in his eyes "You too Dagur"

Dagur saluted mockingly at Drago "It is with great honor in standing infront of you, master!" he said with the widest grin he could muster.

Excellinor was just behind Drago and rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of the viking infront of her. Dagur turned his gaze towards her and smiled ruefully.

He walked coolly infront of her and grinned "Hey there pretty lady. What's a catch like you doing with big ol' Drago?"

Excellinor groaned and smacked her face "It's me, you idiot!" she snapped

Dagur raised an eyebrow "Oh? We met before? I think that's impossible since I can never forget a beautiful face like yours"

"No! It's me! Excellinor! You imbecile!" she barked

Dagur backed away like he was on fire. "What?! The old hag?! Blargh! I knew something was wrong with you since you were hanging around with Drago!"

While Excellinor and Dagur were exchanging foul words at each other, Drago walked towards Alvin and Fegs. "Let's go to the mead hall, shall we?"

Both vikings nodded and motioned Drago to follow them to start the meeting.

**AN:** Well, well, well... Isn't this interesting... What is Drago planning? Why is Alvin afraid of Drago? Most importantly, why was Dagur flirting with Excellinor when Drago was around? Enjoy and Review!


End file.
